The present invention relates generally to the use of fibrin sealant whereby the sealant is delivered such as by injection to the spinal area, and more particularly through use of a multi-lumen catheter.
Fibrin sealants, and glues, are well known and are used extensively in various clinical settings. Such sealants are indicated as adjuncts to hemostasis in surgeries when control of bleeding by conventional surgical techniques, including suture, ligature, and cautery is ineffective or impractical. In these cases, the sealant was applied topically.
Recently, fibrin sealant that included a corticosteroid was used to treat spinal disc joint problems such as fissures in the annulus fibrosus. In this regard, U.S. Pat. No. 6,468,527 discloses that the composition was injected into a disc (an intra-discal injection) to treat disc problems. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,468,527 the fibrin sealant is injected by inserting an introducer needle into disc, inserting a second needle through the introducer needle that is connected to a dual barrel syringe, and then injecting the fibrinogen and thrombin into the disc. The fibrinogen and thrombin begin mixing at the “Y” connection and throughout the length of the needle.
However, the inventors have recognized that a problem exists in that existing commercially available fibrin sealant forms fibrin so quickly that the needle can become completely clogged and blocked during injection, particularly if the fibrinogen and thrombin are being slowly injected. In addition, the needle becoming block can occur if two or more discs are being treated such that the second needle is removed and inserted into a second introducer needle. In both cases, the blockage of the needle can result in inadequate fibrin sealant, or no fibrin sealant, being introduced into the disc. The inventors have determined that a solution to this problem would be highly desirable.